Devoção
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Fosse pela falta de uma das mãos ou pelo excesso de fios longos e prateados, tudo em Squalo simbolizava o seu orgulho.


**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence... c'est la vie!

* * *

><p><strong>Devoção<strong>

Estava bem ali.

Fosse pela falta de uma das mãos ou pelo excesso de fios longos e prateados, tudo em Squalo simbolizava o seu orgulho. Contudo a sua maior força não era aquela que estava grafada em seu nome, para o espadachim a sua maior arma sempre fora a devoção.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Squalo ouviu Dino suspirar mais uma vez, após outra tentativa infrutífera de fazê-lo contar o que sabia sobre Xanxus. O italiano moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cama do hospital, reprimindo um gemido de dor. Os médicos haviam diminuído a quantidade de analségicos para que ele pudesse ter condições de se comunicar sem estar confuso devido à medicação.

Apesar de a situação ter se tornado crítica, o guardião da chuva da Varia podia ver no rosto de Dino o quanto ele odiava fazer aquilo.

Os subordinados dos Cavallone apontando inúmeras armas para alguém semimorto, as dores que estava permitindo que um antigo conhecido da escola sentisse e também os constantes interrogatórios...

O espadachim quase se permitiu rir da expressão de desgosto no rosto do loiro. Se a situação fosse oposta, os membros da Varia já teriam o torturado e se livrado dele tendo conseguido uma resposta ou não. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Mas o máximo que Dino se permitia fazer era aquilo, e era por esse motivo que Squalo sabia que eles perderiam. Porque, apesar de todos os resultados inusitados que a família de Sawada havia apresentado, era desse tipo de fraqueza que consistia a união deles.

Squalo fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Estava exausto, aquelas ataduras o irritavam e sua cabeça doía. Não conseguia mais se mexer e seus pensamentos acabaram levando-o de volta ao colégio Namimori e a Yamamoto e fatalmente ao seu – quase – encontro com a morte.

Não notou quando Dino se afastou, indo em direção à porta.

- Eu realmente não entendo, Squalo... – o loiro disse num tom cansado e um pouco nervoso. – Você costumava ser muito mais do que isso... Antigamente você só se importava em aprimorar as suas técnicas com a espada. Quando foi que você...

Squalo abriu os olhos. Dino parou de falar quando os dois se encararam.

As palavras que não foram ditas enquanto os dois se encaravam ficaram na mente do espadachim por algum tempo.

" Quando foi que você... mudou tanto? Na época da escola eu... tinha certa admiração por você."

Dino sorriu tristemente antes de sair e o jovem de cabelos prateados fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Você nunca vai entender... você é fraco...

Murmurou antes de se entregar mais uma vez ao cansaço.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Não era como se não soubesse que Xanxus o mataria se aquele tubarão não tivesse se antecipado. Squalo tinha certeza disso. E essa certeza lha dava certo alívio, pois não ser forte o suficiente era uma desculpa que só se aplicava às pessoas comuns, não era uma opção e nem no que o guardião da chuva acreditava. Tanto em relação à espada quanto em relação a Xanxus. E era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

Se Xanxus havia recusado a proposta de ambos deixarem o cabelo crescer até que o moreno se tornasse o décimo chefe da Vongola, uma promessa velada que ficou clara naquela bela tarde de primavera foi a de que o, até então, filho de Timoteo, se livraria do espadachim assim que sua presença se tornasse tão inútil quanto sua mão decepada.

Squalo sabia qual era o seu destino porque ele mesmo o havia escolhido. E pelas suas escolhas ele sempre entregaria sua própria existência, pois era assim que as coisas faziam sentido no seu mundo. E por isso ele seguia em frente e amava e se curvava perante suas paixões, sempre demonstrando respeito. O mesmo respeito com o qual desferia o último golpe em seu adversário. Aquele respeito absoluto, que por alguns segundos ofuscava todo o seu orgulho.

Fosse seguindo seu amor pela espada ou pela ira de Xanxus, Superbi Squalo sempre soube exatamente pelo que viver e, _principalmente_, pelo que morrer. E foi essa devoção que, naquela tarde de primavera, depois do sorriso desdenhoso que Xanxus lançou ante a sua infantil proposta, fez com que os mesmos lábios tremessem ligeiramente.

Foi naquele instante que Xanxus se deu conta de que aquele jovem impetuoso e estúpido o bastante para cortar a própria mão com o intuito de superar a própria técnica, havia se curvado a ele da mesma maneira que havia se curvado ao caminho da espada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As luzes do quarto do hospital estavam apagadas, a única luz que entrava no local vinha das frestas entre algumas persianas. Squalo continuava sentado ao lado da cama de Xanxus. A cabeça baixa, quase cochilando. Seus ferimentos ainda eram bastante graves, porém ele não poderia simplesmente ficar em seu quarto depois do desfecho da batalha pelos anéis.

O silêncio do local causava certo sentimento de paz. O que não deixava de ser incomum.

- Oi, kasu¹ – Xanxus disse, retirando a máscara que o ajudava a respirar.

Squalo levantou a cabeça, encarando o moreno pela primeira vez desde que o mesmo ficou inconsciente, após o fim da batalha.

Xanuxs levou uma das mãos próximo ao rosto de Squalo e segurou um punhado de cabelos prateados, não demonstrando nenhum sinal da dor que provavelmente estava sentindo.

O retrato de toda a humilhação e dor que o chefe da Varia havia passado com a rejeição dos anéis ao filho adotado e não digno, ao menos não oficialmente, de ser o líder dos Vongola, estava bem ali entre seus dedos. Mas ele não olhava para os fios prateados com o ódio esperado. E isso surpreendeu um pouco Squalo. O olhar de Xanxus estava vago, como o de alguém preso a alguma lembrança. Não expressava nada em especial.

- Xanxus... – Squalo começou, dispensando o "chefe" costumeiro e falando anormalmente baixo.

Xanxus soltou um risinho amargo e puxou os fios que tinha na mão com força. Squalo soltou um gemido.

- Agora você já pode cortar esse cabelo. Finalmente você está livre dessa promessa ridícula...

Squalo o olhou zangado.

- Fazer piadas não combina com você, seu chefe de merda.

Xanxus riu aquela risada sem vida de sempre.

- Vá embora daqui e me deixe dormir, eu não preciso de uma babá moribunda como você, seu lixo.

Squalo levantou com dificuldade, mas sem questionar. Estava com a mão na maçaneta quando Xanxus falou:

- Kasuzame ²... Marque uma reunião com os outros para depois de amanhã... Eu não quero saber se eles podem andar ou se terão que ir se arrastando...

Squalo se virou para olhar o chefe mais uma vez antes de sair.

- Tsk, não precisava nem você ter dito! É claro que eu já os deixei de sobreaviso!

Squalo fechou a porta do quarto de Xanxus e tomou o caminho do seu, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve. Era verdade que ele não se arrependia de nenhuma das decisões que havia tomado durante sua vida, mesmo aquela onde o orgulho lhe causara a derrota para um estudante do ensino médio. E que ele teria morrido com a sua honra intacta no dia em que perdeu a batalha para Yamamoto Takeshi. Mas naquele dia ele agradeceu por estar vivo, pois Squalo sabia que aquilo era só o começo. Ele sabia que chegaria o dia em que o próprio Xanxus cortaria seus cabelos. E então sua promessa estaria finalmente cumprida. Pois, bastardo ou não, a fúria pela qual ele havia decidido se devotar, estava apenas enfraquecida, mas não tardaria a despertar.

_owari_

* * *

><p>¹ kasu – um dos significados pode ser lixo ou porcaria.<p>

² kasuzame – é uma espécie de tubarão, conhecida como tubarão-anjo. O Xanxus chama o Squalo assim quando descobre que ele está vivo, no fim da batalha pelos anéis. É muita lindeza S2

Essa é minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo sobre KHR, e fui começar logo pelo Squalo! D: É tão difícil! Ficou meio sem noção, mas espero que gostem. Nem teve yaoi como eu pretendia, mas esses dois já transbordam tensão sexual sem a gente mover uma palha, né? qqq


End file.
